Reunion
by Otaku Derp Potato
Summary: What happens when InuYasha and Kagome reunite with their fifth grade crushes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know, I know, I'm an extremely shitty person. I keep promising updates will go back to normal and then disappear for months. I truly am sorry. School's very hectic. So this little story goes out to the few people still remaining, if there are any.**

" _Could'ya stop poking me, please?" an irritated 12 year old Kagome asked._

" _Keh. I can do whatever I want." her best guy friend (and secret crush) responded._

" _Whatever. Jerk" she said, holding back a smile._

15 years later, Kagome's former elementary school was having a reunion. She knew she had changed a lot, now being well into her twenties, and decided to just go, even if those days were a living hell.

There she saw lots of people, she mostly mingled with old teachers, and a few friends.

When she decided to take a break by the refreshments, she noticed a glimpse of white hair.

'It can't be him. He wouldn't come to a school event.' she thought as she shook her head.

INUYASHA POV

I can't believe I actually came to this stupid fucking reunion. I saw all the teachers I never paid attention to in the first place, all the 'friends' I used to hang out with. Blah blah fucking blah.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed some.. Pretty colorful… hair. I decided to take a closer look at the wearer of such an exotic looking dye job.

"Damn." was my only thought as I checked out the nice figure of the girl with the cool hair. She had on a black, backless dress that showed of lots of mini tattoos of words or symbols, and heels that looked to be about 3-4 inches. Her blue and red hair was up in a ponytail.

So I decided to talk to this girl, wondering if I had known this girl fifteen years ago. And so, tucking my white hair back into my beanie, I walked over to the refreshments table.

REGULAR POV

"Yo" he said, once he'd made his way over to the girl. She looked a little surprised, when he spoke, and she looked up, almost bored.

"Hi" she said.

"Ughh. This shit is soo boring. Pretty much nothing has changed. This school is still crappy and so are the teachers. They only do this to find out who's successful so they can leach off of them."

The girl laughed and shook her head. "I guess that's true. What's your name anyway, your sense of humour reminds me of a friend i used to have."

"Well one, it wasn't really joke. Two, Takahashi, InuYasha." he said, wondering if he actually did know this girl.

The girl's eyes grew wide and her mouth almost dropped open.

"No fucking way." she murmured quietly.

"Keh. What's your problem. You're gonna catch flies if you keep your mouth open."

"Ummm. My name's Kagome Higurashi."

Now it was InuYasha's turn to be surprised. Kagome, the girl with the nerdy glasses and messy curly hair. Kagome, his only real friend, and secret crush.

"What the hell." he wondered aloud. He faintly remembered her having crazy ideas for tattoos and hair, but he never thought he'd actually see those plans be followed through.

"It's nice to see you again." she said.

"Ugh, yeah.." he said, still stuck in thought. He was finally snapped out of his daze when he saw another guy approaching.

"Hey babe." Kagome said to the guy.

"Hey." he said and gave Kagome a quick peck.

"InuYasha, this is my boyfriend, Bankotsu."

InuYasha looked up at him and quickly shook his hand. While they were in light conversation, InuYasha succumbed to his thoughts once again.

'So, she has a boyfriend now? Well i guess she would, who wouldn't want that. I wonder how long she's in town."

"It was nice to see you again, Yasha. I'll see you around. Ooh, and here's my phone number, I'm gonna see if I can catch Sango. Sometimes our Friday night facetimes just aren't enough." she giggled as she and her boyfriend walked away.

InuYasha watched as they walked away and then stared at the napkin she had scribbled her number on.

He couldn't believe that his best friend, and then crush, was here, and such a _unique_ adult.

'I guess it was a good idea to come here after all.' InuYasha thought as he went off to go talk to Miroku, another old friend.

 **I wrote this months ago, and since I really didn't have the energy to write a whole new chapter, I just decided to post it. It's not the best, but it's something.**


	2. Chapter 2

" Uh. I can't find Sango!" Kagome said, irritated.

"Well, that's great. Maybe we can finally get some alone time" Bankotsu said, clearly annoyed with all the people constantly surrounding him and his very social girlfriend. He led her to the nearest exit and made sure there was no one around.

He gently pushed her against the wall and started kissing her pulse point.

"Stop." she said quietly, wanting to get back to the gym. When he didn't, she insisted a little harder. "Seriously stop. I haven't seen these people in forever. I don't want to waste any time. Plus I haven't seen Sango in person in forever."

When he still didn't stop, she pushed him off, then tried to get away.

"I said Stop!"

"So you care more about them than me, your **boyfriend!?"**

"I haven't seen some of these people in 15 years and I see you everyday!" she yells, trying to just get away.

"Who cares! You probably won't see like 98% of these people again, it's not a big deal."

"I care. You know what, fuck you. We're through. Just go home Bankotsu." she said as calmly as possible as she turned and walked back into the gym, never looking back.

 _With InuYasha_

After chatting with Miroku, and catching up, InuYasha went back to the refreshments table and just watched everyone reminiscing and interacting. After a while, he noticed a head of blue and red dyed hair heading his way, and taking a closer look at his face, he noticed she looked pretty upset.

When she got to him, she stood right next to him and furiously stuffed her face with a cookie, then stared straight ahead of her.

"What's wrong? Your boyfriend not wanna follow you around anymore?"

"Oh he can go fuck himself" she said unflinchingly, her tone full of anger.

InuYasha was slightly taken aback by Kagome's surprising attitude. Before he could react, he heard a muttered "Oh hell no" before she marched off towards an approaching figure. Upon further notice, he realized it was the boyfriend, or perhaps ex?

Following after Kagome, he saw that neither party looked happy. Whatever happened, he would stick with his former best friend.

"Why are you still here? You were soo eager to leave." Kagome said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not leaving without you Kagome. You can't just make me fly 12 fucking hours all the way here and then dump me." Bankotsu said with a snarl.

"Well I did. Good Bye loser." she said, before walking away, InuYasha following close behind.

"I get it. You brought me here to humiliate me by dumping me and then replacing me with the silver haired mutt. Have fun with my sloppy seconds!" Bankotsu yelled in anger.

InuYasha was so enraged by his comment, he turned around and pulled Bankotsu's collar close to him.

"What did you say?" he whispered, calmly. He cracked his knuckles on his other hand and drew his hand into a fist by Bankotsu's head.

"Knock it off, Yash. The ass is just jealous that I get along better with a guy I haven't seen in 15 years than him."

InuYasha let Bankotsu go and followed after Kagome to a corner.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"Perfectly fine." she said.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, and then..

"Hey, I'm in town for a few more days, would you, I don't know, like to grab coffee or something tomorrow?" she asked him.

InuYasha was stunned. He knew he shouldn't read too much into it, since she just broke up with her ex. But still, the old Kagome he knew was always too shy when it came to this kind of thing.

InuYasha smiled, "I'd love that." he said. Well, this wasn't the old Kagome, and he definitely liked it.

 **Okay, so honestly I feel like this story is shit, but I want to post it anyway. It progresses too fast, it's all choppy. Maybe I'll come back to this story someday and edit it, but for now it stays. Its kind of sad because I actually liked the idea months ago when I had first started writing. Oh well, good thing I have a whole bunch of other ideas.**


	3. AN

When does it happen. When does an author just lose that spark. When do they just not want to write the stories that they once were so enthusiastic about. I've been very busy, and haven't been on here in forever. I don't mean to make this depressing, but I don't know if I'm ever going to finish any of my current stories. I do have other ideas though and I might come back to these later. I just thought if there is anyone else that still looks forward to my stories (lol nope) I should at least say I'm alive. I was considering transferring over to Wattpad as I could have more freedom with what I write as in original things but I'm not sure yet. Also the new app ;))) (not sure how to find my way around it yet) Idk when I'll be able to write stuff again, but I thought why not just do this.


End file.
